


Icicles and Interrogations

by braigwen_s



Series: Saikhan Is A Good Bro To Lin And Y'all Can Fight Me On This [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (attempted), Don't Let These Tags Fool You It's Not That Dramatic, Kya Is Not Here For Any Bullshit, Kyalin as background Data, Medical Location, Mentions of implied homophobia, One F-bomb near the end, Plainclothes Espionage, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Years before Avatar Korra was anything but a vague concept of a kid within a South Pole compound:Lin was still being taciturn and private, and Kya was still being a lesbian.  And Saikhan was still putting two and two together, and still making enemies in his own loyal, steadfast way.  And then earning something that amounted, perhaps, to understanding.





	Icicles and Interrogations

This may not be a formal mission, decides Saikhan, as he sits, out-of-uniform, in the nondescript healers' waiting room, but he's still done a decent job of infiltration.

"Next!" calls the receptionist, and he hides a smile to himself.

"Madam Kya," he says, as soon as the door shuts behind them, and his tone is such that she instantly freezes water, ready to defend herself -

"I'm not here to hurt you," he says quietly, then adds "today."

"If you're threatening me," says Kya, icicles at her hand, "I _will_ call the police."

He gives her a tiny half-smile. "I don't doubt it." His eyes flick briefly to her neck. "I see that you're newly betrothed. I love the pearl, it has such intricate metalworking -"

Her eyes widen, and then she brings more water up in a rush, a ready shield and readier weapon. "Are you - how dare you -"

"I'm not a bigot!" he says, raising his arms to show no weapons, "I am... a friend. My name is Saikhan, and I'm the captain of police. I just want to let you know that -"

"You're not a bigot," she says coldly, replacing the water into the bowls and sinks, "and I'm not my brother. your threats are unnecessary, but I appreciate you're here for her." she smiled, suddenly. "I think I've seen you -"

Oh, fuck, the gay bar.  Right. "As it were, ma'am - a show of faith. We can trust each other."

She nods.


End file.
